Fun in the Afternoon: Jasam
by Jeniel0303
Summary: Sam is reliving some of her past with Jason, wearing a certain outfit from her days undercover. Jason happens upon her and things heat up pretty quickly.


This is a smutty one-shot or Lemon that is based off my Jasam fanfic "No Easy Choice". I started it as a joke when I was super drunk on New Year's Eve, and decided to go ahead and finish it. I've never written a lemon before, so I hope you enjoy it. It sure was fun to write ;)

* * *

Sam wandered around the penthouse, trailing her hands over the furniture. She had been so happy here with Jason. She looked down at herself and rolled her eyes. She didn't know what had possessed her to take this out of storage and slip it on.

The feel of the black satin corset felt sinfully sensual against her skin. She stuck out her leg and twisted her foot back and forth, admiring the high, pink and black stilettos.

She smiled slyly. Jason had certainly appreciated this outfit. Maybe that's why she was wearing it. She remembered the last time she'd worn this for Jason. He had practically torn it off her.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she played the memory through her head. Jason's big, strong hands had yanked the bodice of the black satin and pink lace corset down so that her full breasts popped out. He had swooped down and pulled one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, sucking rhythmically.

Sam opened her eyes and moaned softly as her hand crept up to pinch and work her nipple through the corset. Her other hand slid down her stomach.

She jerked her hands away and spun around nervously when she heard the lock click. She froze when the door swung open to reveal Jason.

Jason froze in the doorway when his eyes fell on Sam. His cock strained against his jeans as his eyes ran hungrily over her.

She stood there in some sort of black and pink lingerie. Her full breasts were practically spilling out of the top. Her legs were smooth and surprisingly long for someone so tiny. Her curves were out in full force. But as sexy as that outfit was, that wasn't what was turning him on.

Her eyes were glazed with desire. He couldn't be sure, but he thought she may have been masturbating when he walked in. Her cheeks were flush, her chest heaving as she gulped in air. Her nipples were hard through her corset. He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at her. He slowly took a step forward and closed the door behind him. He turned the lock with a soft click.

When Sam heard the lock fall into place, her pussy clenched. She stumbled back when he started to walk forward. He moved purposefully, his tall, tightly muscled body moving towards her, stopping on the other side of the coffee table.

"Sam?" If she told him no, he'd walk away, no matter how hard it would be.

She stopped and stared at him. His eyes were blazing with desire. She hesitated, thinking of Patrick. Jason stood there, undressing her with his eyes and licked his lips and she was lost. She was done thinking.

She tossed her hair back before striding forward. She stepped up onto the coffee table between them and kept walking. When she was got closer she reached up and grabbing his hair with both hands, yanked him down to her.

Jason muttered. "Thank fucking god." He met her hungry mouth with his own, their tongues meeting and tangling together. He gripped her waist and pulled her against him. She moaned and pressed herself against him, rubbing her pussy against the hard bulge in his jeans.

Groaning, Jason pulled back and yanked her corset down, her breasts spilling out and overflowing in his palms. He pushed her tits together and tongued her nipples, pulling them into his mouth one after another. He flicked his tongue across her nipples, before nibbling softly on them.

Sam cried out, throwing her head back. Her earthy moans filled the air, and Jason lost control. He grabbed her ass and boosted her up. Sam didn't hesitate; she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason carried her up the steps and towards the bedroom, capturing her mouth with his along the way. They kissed passionately, panting heavily. Sam broke the kiss and swooped down to press open-mouthed kisses against his neck. As she licked and sucked on his neck, Jason groaned and felt chills up his spine. He dropped her on the bed gently and fell on top of her, careful to keep his weight off her. He dropped his head down and pulled her nipple into his mouth again. Sam gasped and panted as he worked her nipple, sucking hard at first before flicking his tongue over it and then sucking again. He bit her gently and she moaned loudly.

"You like that, huh? You like it a little rough, Sam?"

Sam arched her back, pushing her breasts into his face. Her other hand came up to play with her other nipple as she moaned.

"Jason!" She cried.

Jason flipped her over onto her stomach and quickly untied the corset strings. He whipped it off her and stared down at her silky smooth back and the smattering of freckles scattered across it.

It was sexy as fuck. He leaned down and licked her back, moving from freckle to freckle as she pushed her ass up into his groin.

Jason gripped her thong-clad ass and started grinding his cock against her, biting his lip. Sam panted as Jason admired the round globes of her small, firm ass.

"Yes, Jason! Please, I want to feel your skin against me." She begged. When she looked over her shoulder at him, her hair falling around her shoulders, Jason groaned. He pulled her up and she shifted so she was facing him. She slid her small hands under his shirt and ran her hands over his hard stomach. She pushed her hands up and ran her thumb over his nipples. Jason moaned and she became feverish.

She pushed his shirt up before he took over and yanked it over his head, throwing it behind him. He stood up at the foot of the bed and started to unbutton his jeans. Sam watched him hungrily before shoving his hands away. She pushed his jeans down around his waist before he stepped out of them. His hard cock was straining against his boxer briefs. Sam licked her lips before pushing his briefs down. She moaned when his huge dick bounced out and stood straight out. She swooped down and licked the precum off the tip of his dick. Jason groaned and shoved his hand in her silky hair.

Sam dragged her tongue up and down the underside of his thick cock, paying special attention to the sensitive area beneath the head of his dick.

Jason grabbed the base of his dick with one hand and with the other he guided her head towards it. She laughed sexily and looked up at him through her lashes.

"You want my mouth, Jason? You want me to put my tight, wet mouth on your huge cock and suck it so deep it hits the back of my throat?" She asked him teasingly.

Jason groaned and stared down at her through half-closed eyes.

"Fuck, yes. Suck my cock, Sam." He grunted roughly.

Sam smiled before finally lowering her head and taking his cock into her mouth as deep as she could. When she finally felt his cock hit the back of her throat she started working her tongue against it and sucking hard.

Jason groaned and he stared down at Sam and watched her suck his dick. He couldn't help himself and he started to thrust into his mouth until he lost control and just started fucking her mouth.

Sam didn't hesitate and took everything he had. She loved the taste of his dick. She could suck it all night. She loved seeing him lose control like this, knowing she had the power to make Jason completely lose his shit.

"Your dick tastes so fucking good, Jason. Mmm." She moaned as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock.

"Fuck, Sam. Your mouth feels so fucking good. I'm gonna cum. Ah, fuck. Sam, I'm gonna cum." He moaned.

Sam moaned too and bobbed her head faster.

"Good. Cum for me, baby. Cum in my mouth." She begged, working her mouth on his cock even harder. She slurped and licked his cock

until she felt it jerk in her mouth.

Jason shouted her name as he felt his cum shoot in hot spurts into her wet mouth. He jerked and groaned as he watched her hungrily catch it all and swallow it, moaning as she did. She slowly licked all around her mouth, capturing any cum that had leaked out of her mouth.

"Mmm, it's so good, Jason. You've always tasted so fucking good." She kept licking and sucking on his dick softly and he laughed as he pulled back jerkily.

"No more, no more." He groaned, covering his sensitive dick with his hands. She laughed and looked up at him and he was captivated. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her in for another wet, open-mouth kiss. He lowered his head to her neck and licked and sucked on it while she whimpered and tilted her head back to give him better access. He moved down to her breasts.

"God, I love your fucking tits, Sam. They're fucking perfect. So big and juicy and they taste like fucking candy." He was like a starving man the way he fell on her breasts, sucking one nipple before lavishing attention on the next. He placed a hand on her chest and pushed her softly until she fell back on the bed. Reaching up, he tore the black thong off her and threw it to the side. Gripping her hips, he yanked her down until her ass was at the edge of the bed. Moving quickly, he spread her legs as far as he could. He stared down at her pink, glistening, dripping pussy hungrily. Licking his lips he glanced up and saw her watching him, biting her lip in anticipation.

"I'm gonna eat your pussy until you scream, Sam." He promised before swooping down. He laved her with his tongue, pushing through her folds to find her clit. He worked it with the flat of his tongue, lapping at her clit over and over again.

Sam fisted her hand in his hair as she whimpered, tossing her head back and forth and clenching her thighs around his head. He shoved them open again and worked his tongue inside her, fucking her with his tongue.

"So fucking sexy. So wet!" He moaned as his tongue delved inside her. Sam panted and rode his face, her hips rolling as she whimpered and moaned throatily.

Jason reached up and found her clit with his finger, rubbing in circles, applying varying degrees of pressure. He lifted his head and plunged a finger inside her, working her pussy. Sam cried out and tightened her pussy around his finger, moving her hips faster.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, God! That's so good. Oh! I can't!" She moaned, her back arching.

Jason slipped a second finger inside her, pumping his fingers inside her in steady, even strokes. He curled his fingers, hitting her g-spot. Sam screamed and shot up, her thighs tightening around his hand.

Jason smiled and dove back down, covering her clit with his mouth and rolling his tongue against her clit until the orgasm pulsed through her and slammed through her like an explosion. She jerked and writhed on the bed, crying out his name over and over.

Jason never stopped eating her pussy, his tongue vibrating on her clit. Sam screamed as he wrung a second and then a third orgasm from her.

She pulled his hair, trying to pull him up.

"Jason, please. I need to feel your cock inside me. Fuck me, Jason. Fuck me hard, please." She begged. Jason's blazing eyes met hers. He moved quickly and stood at the edge of the bed.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, and guided his dick towards her pussy. He rubbed his cock up and down her slit, rubbing against her clit. Sam whimpered, her hips moving restlessly, trying to pull him closer. Suddenly, he slipped inside her and groaned. Her tight, wet pussy closed around his dick like a fist.

"Ah, fuck. You're so fucking tight. Your pussy feels so fucking good. So hot and wet for me. Hold on, baby. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

Sam moaned at the feel of his thick, hard cock so deep inside of her. When he started to move, thrusting long and deep, she whimpered, tightening her muscles around his cock. He started moving faster, slamming into her to the hilt. Sam cried out in pleasure as Jason fucked her hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck, Sam. You feel so fucking good." He moaned, thrusting into her over and over again, pleasure shooting through his veins. Nothing had ever felt this fucking fantastic before.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb, and leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Sam cried out again.

"Yes, Jason! Oh God! It's so fucking good! Yeah, yeah. Right there, baby! Right there." She moaned. Jason groaned as his dick hardened even more listening to the sexy sounds she was making.

He pulled out and smirking at her cry of protest, flipped her over.

With her small, firm ass in the air, Jason gripped it and slid his dick back inside her. Sam moaned loudly, pressing back against his dick.

Jason started fucking her harder, this new position letting him slide in even deeper. He slammed his cock into her, loving the slap of her ass against his cock, gripping her ass tightly as he pulled her back onto his cock over and over again. He slapped her ass softly, then harder when she moaned.

"Oh my god, yes! Jason, I'm going to cum. Fuck me. Fuck me, Jason." Sam chanted, moaning over and over again. At her words, Jason went wild. He pulled out again and lay on his back. Sam wasted no time straddling him. She slammed down onto his cock over and over again, her large breasts bouncing up and down. Jason reached up and pinched her nipples, watching her face as she bit her lip and moaned. She pushed her hands into her hair, lifting it as she tossed her head back. She leaned forward, her hands on his chest as she rode him hard and fast. She rotated her hips, swirling on his cock before rocking her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy onto her cock.

"Oh, oh! Jason! I'm cumming! Oh god!" She screamed as her pussy pulsed around his cock. Jason flipped her onto her back, shoved her legs up on his shoulders, and started slamming into her over and over again. His cock went in so deep, she felt him in her uterus. She screamed his name over and over again as he pounded into her, finally spurting his hot cum inside her. Jason roared her name as he came, and collapsed on top of her.

They lay tangled together, their chests heaving as they gulped in air. Jason lay his head on her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on you." Jason said sleepily.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Hell yeah. Every time I saw you I just wanted to bury my cock inside you."

Jason shifted to look in to her eyes as he positioned himself between her thighs again.

"Already?" She asked in surprise, eager to feel him inside her again.

"For you? Fuck yeah." He said as he slid inside her slowly. Sam moaned and arched her back.

"This time, I'm going to fuck you slow." He promised.

Sam whimpered, ready for-

A door slammed in the distance, and Sam bolted up in her bed. Her pussy was dripping, her panties soaked as she clenched her thighs together. She looked around blearily before dropping backwards on the bed, groaning.

It was just a dream. Stretching in bed, she grinned slowly. It had been a helluva dream, though.


End file.
